Total OC Pokemon Island
by Digi-Tiger
Summary: Hey! Here's a chance for you to star in a TPI as an OC pokemon! Only 36 slots are available! App on the inside! Please! Join the Hosts, Ryo the Luxray and Lola the Chatot plus the grumpy chef, Heracross on this show worth 500,000,000 Poke-dollars! No Anonymous Reviews! Only members of this site can send a request!
1. Meeting the Campers Pt 1

A lion with a very fuzzy black mane and blue under fur stood on a dock. For some strange reason, he was wearing a cowboy hat on that messy mane. On his back was a small bird. Her wings were blue, while her crest and tail were black. Her crest was shaped in a musical note form. The lion spoke.

"Hello viewers! Welcome to Total Pokemon Island! I'm your host Ryo the Luxray!" He told the cameras in front of the duo. The bird chirped, "Yep! I'm Lola, the Chatot. Here, this island, is the home for 36 different pokemon. They will be competing for 5,000,000 poke-dollars!"

Ryo started speaking again, "They will have to compete against each other, to get that prize. Now, at first, they will be split into teams, and compete together, but after a while, teams will dissolve an it's every 'MON' for them selves." Ryo smiled and stuck his tongue out at his joke. Lola just smacked him with her wing.

"Shut up Ryo!" She squawked. Ryo sighed, "Fine, anyway, One team will lose, so that team will be sent to the bonfire ceremony."

Lola stepped in, "Squawk! That's right! And they will have to vote off a team member! So you better not make any enemies." She jumped from Ryo's back to his hat. "Now, it's time to meet our campers!"

Ryo and Lola looked out to the water where a Vulpix approached on a boat. She hopped off, and walked over to the two hosts. There was something different about this Vulpix though. She was slightly taller than a regular one and her eyes were a crystal clear teal color.

Lola smiled, "Welcome to the island Rosalee!" She greeted warmly. Rosalee smiled back. "Thank you." She calmly walked over to the other side of the dock. Ryo smiled, "So far, so good. Who's next?"

A sigh was heard from the next boat. Walking out, a Gothirita jumped off her boat, and silently walked right by Ryo, Lola, and Rosalee and sat by herself on the edge of the dock. Ryo sighed, "That's Breanne everyone! Our local Miss Sunshine!" He announced sarcastically.

Rosalee glared at him, "That's not very nice! She could be going through emotional trauma!" She defended the outcasted girl. Ryo flinched a bit, before turning away from the little fox. "Jeez, you sound like my mother." He mumbled.

He suddenly felt a warm sensation on his tail, so he looked back to see the tip on fire. "AHH!" he screamed as he ran to the edge of the dock, the opposite one Breanne was at, and stuck his tail in the water. "Ahh..." he sighed in relief. Lola was snickering with Rosalee. The small bird raised a wing, and the fox high-fived it.

The next boat arrived and a blue blur flipped off of it and landed on his feet with a "Woohoo!" It was a male Lucario. Ryo walked over to him, "Tom! Nice to see you, man! Nice entrance!"

Tom high-pawed Ryo with a grin, "Yeah well, the winner of TPI has to be different than the competition. Plus, it's fun!"

He walked over to Rosalee, "Sup small fox lady!" He greeted her. She growled lightly, "The name's Rosalee. Remember it, or you'll be fried jackal." She threatened. Tom backed away a bit. "Whoa, it's cool! It's all good!" He exclaimed, holding his hands up.

Rosalee smirked, "That's more like it." She turned to the hosts who were greeting two more contestants. They were twin Eevee's except one was shiny while the other was normal. The shiny one had a scar on her front left paw. The normal one had a thunderbolt scar on his right paw. Both of their eyes were silver.

"Aurora and Rai! Welcome to TPI you two!" Lola squawked. Rai, the normal one, smiled at the bird, "Thank you." As the duo was walking away, the shiny one grumbled, "That bird is going to get on my nerves!"

Rosalee walked up to them, "Hi! I'm Rosalee! Pleased to meet you both." Aurora extended a paw to her. "Thanks, I'm Aurora, but you can call me Aura." She said with an edge in her voice. Rosalee ignored it. "I really like your fur. It's so shiny. You must take care of it greatly." She inferred.

Aura was surprised. She wasn't used getting complements like that. "Um..Thanks." Rosalee smiled. Rai looked at his sister then at the friendly fox, and smiled at the fact that someone wanted to be her friend.

Ryo and Lola smiled at the scene as well, but not the same reason as Rai was. The next boat came and went dropping off a Serperior. He had a blue scarf wrapped around the end of his tail. He slithered to the hosts and offered his tail for them to shake. He also had square glasses resting on his face. Ryo did, and smiled, "King, how are you?"

King smiled, "Sssssspectacular. Thisssss isssss sssssso good for me! My doctor sssssaid I needed ssssome fresh air." He hissed, friendly. Rosalee and Aura were giggling at the snake. Whoops, did I mention that he had a lisp? Yeah, a snake with a lisp, poor guy.

King slithered away from the hosts and to Tom, who nodded his greeting towards the grass snake. The snake obliviously smiled and waited for the next person. The next to arrive came blasting some Spice Girl music. He jumped off the boat singing lightly to himself, "So tell me what you want, what you really really want."

No one heard, him, because they were too busy looking at his fur. He was an Umbreon, but a shiny one. His normally gold rings were all blue. He walked over to Ryo, "Hey! Whassup everyone!" he said, very flamboyantly. Ryo grinned at the Umbreon. "Aaron! Welcome to the island."

Aaron nodded, and walked away, but not before giving the rather handsome host a wink. Ryo ignored it, but Lola didn't. "Someone's got an admirer." She teased.

The Umbreon walked straight to the girls, and sat next to Rosalee. "Oh my gawd! Gurl, your fur is so fetch!" He exclaimed to her. Rosalee grinned at him, "Well, I groom it at least three times a day."

As the two conversed about furs, and how they take care of them, Tom was conversing with Rai. "So, your sister is shiny? How'd that happen?" He asked.

Rai shrugged, "I don't know. Our parents weren't shiny, so I don't know." He responded. Ryo looked at Lola, "Aww! Our contestants are getting along! NEXT!" He announced.

Ryo regretted those words as soon as he saw the next two constestants. One was a Blaziken, with a black belt attached to her right wrist. She was holding onto a twitchy Combusken. The Blaziken dragged the other to the host's. "Hi. I'm Lea, and this Coo-Coo bird is Rose, my little sister, unfortunatly."

Ryo nodded, and whistled. A Heracross grumbled as he flew over to the hosts. He was carrying a straight jacket. Lea helped attach it to Rose and the Combusken started to calm down. "Hi! OMG! We're on an island! I've lived on an island before. I lived with my Bidoof bretheren. I only lived off berries, twigs, and roots." She told the group.

Lea sighed, "Yeah, we know, now how about a nap?" She asked, pleading. Rose sighed, "But I don't wanna!"

"I'll give you a cookie."

"DEAL!" Rose exclaimed, falling asleep immediately. Lea smiled, "Peace at last."

Tom walked over to her, "I'm Tom. Nice to meet ya." He added a small wink which Lea responded with a blank stare. She just walked passed him, dragging a sleeping Rose with her. Tom scratched his head, confused, "Hmm, that always works on the girls back home?"

Ryo looked out the water where another boat drove up. Two ghost Pokemon floated off. One was a Misdreavous and the other was a Lampent. Both were wearing a scouter on their right and left eye, respectively, and a necklace with half a dusk stone on each.

Ryo smirked, "Hey, it's our ghostly couple. Welcome boyfriend and girlfriend Chandler and Monica."

Monica nudged Chandler, "Quick, Chandler, what's it say about his power level?" She asked desperately. Chandler's eyes widened. "It's...It's...OVER 9000!"

Monica gasped, "Over 9000? That's impossible!"

The rest of the group, minus Breanne was laughing. Chandler grabbed one of Monica's hairs, and they both bowed. They recieved a great applause from the group.

Floating away to the rest of the group, Monica noticed Breanne all by herself, and floated over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

Breanne ignored her. Monica fumed, "Hey! I said are you okay?" She used the move screech. Breanne looked over to her, "Yes?" She asked in a depressed voice.

Monica smiled a bit, "I was just wondering if you were okay." She told her. The Gothirita nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Monica sighed, but floated over to the group, snuggling up to Chandler. Lola announced the next contestant. "Everyone! This is Rachel!"

As soon as the boys laid eyes on Rachel they all started to drool. Chandler looked away, so Monica wouldn't get mad at him. She smirked, "Good boy."

Rachel was a Frosslass, and a drop dead gorgeous one. "Hi everyone!" She said, with an airy tone in her voice. She turned to Ryo, who was wiping his slightly bleeding nose, "Excuse me, Raikou? Where is the spa? I could really use a mani-pedi." She asked.

Ryo looked at her confused, "First, the name's Ryo, and second, this is a deserted island. No spa's here." He stated to her. Rachel looked around, "Are you sure?" She asked, obviously hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He answered. Rachel sighed, depressed, but noticed Tom, and smiled. "Okay, that's fine."

She floated away towards Tom, while the next camper was introduced. He was a Pikachu, but he stumbled off the boat, falling on his face. "Oh my gosh! I knew I should've told him not to drink everything on the boat." A female voice came. An Audino hopped off after the mouse. The mouse burped and laughed, drunkily. "Aye, them drinks are fantastic." he slurred, in an Irish accent.

The Audino sighed, "No they aren't."

Ryo walked over to them, "Gloria, Shamus, glad you could make it. Now move it, we're really behind schedule, so we need to move." He pushed the duo to the group, before turning to the camera. "Alright, fourteen have arrived, and twenty two remain unknown. Who's your favorite so far? Any one you don't like? Well, join us next time, when the next eleven join us on Total Pokemon Island!"

**So, we've met the first fourteen campers. Any favorites so far? Any haters? Well, answer in a review! Don't worry the next chapter will be started right away. Episode one will be finished by the end of tonight.**


	2. Meeting the Campers Pt 2

Ryo stood in front of the camera, "Welcome back! I'm Ryo! And we are just welcoming the 36 competitors! While you were away, we had Sprouty the Oddish, Quinn the Buneary, and Sid the Glameow show up!"

The group was gradually getting larger. Aaron, the effeminate Umbreon was in the circle of girls. Tom the Lucario sighed, "How does he do it?" he asked, dumbly. Sid looked at him, "Because he's gay." He said quietly. Tom looked at him, and smiled, "Hey, you're a pretty cute girl."

Sid growled, "I'm a guy!" He shouted. Everyone looked at him. Sprouty adjusted her glasses, "You sure? I mean, you do look like a girly girl."

Sid growled, before padding over to where Breanne the outcasted Gothirita was sitting. He sat down and huffed, "I'm a guy."

Breanne looked at him, and shockingly, gave him a small smile, "I could tell you were a guy." Sid looked at her, "Really?"

She nodded. Sid smiled at her. Lola squawked when the next contestant came. "Hey, hey hey! Introducing the one and only Misha!" Misha, was a shiny Gallade. He had sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello everyone. Glad to be here." He said. Breanne looked back at him, and her eyes narrowed, trying to read his personality.

Misha caught her looking at him, and smiled and waved. She rolled her eyes, and looked away. When she was sure no one was looking, she blushed lightly. Misha walked over to Tom, King and Rai. Lea, Rachel, and Quinn all surrounded him. They were all thinking the same thing.

Holy crap, isn't he hot!?

While Misha dealt with the girls, the next four competitors arrived. One was a shiny Liepard. Another was an Absol with hazel eyes. The Espeon had a dark purple gem instead of the normal red one. The final one was a Houndoom with green eyes.

Lola introduced them, "Cleo the Liepard, Dean the Houndoom, Chelsea the Espeon, and Sam the Absol. Welcome!"

Cleo looked and saw King in the back of the crowd, avoiding conversation. She padded up to the glasses wearing snake and smiled, "Hiya! I'm Cleo! What's your name?"

King looked surprised, and searched around, to see if she was talking to anyone else. "Me?" He asked, pointing at himself with his tail. Cleo laughed, "Of course you silly. What's your name?"

"K-King."

"King?" She said the name, and thought for a minute. "Yep, it suits you well."

King blushed a bit, not used to having a girl talk to him like this. Ryo and Lola laughed at this. "Looks like the nerd is getting attention from a hot chick. What has the world come to?" A dark voice asked from behind the hosts. They turned to see a Snubbull standing there with her arms crossed. "Princess, it's your pleasure to meet me." She said, snobbishly.

She sauntered over to the group. She looked at Aaron and huffed in disgust. "Why on Earth would they let a fag on this show?" She asked super loudly, on purpose. Everyone shut up and looked at Princess. Aaron's mouth was dropped.

Chelsea glared at Princess, "Okay, who gives you the right to say that about him?" She asked, horrified.

Princess laughed, "No one needs to give me the right. I say what I want, when I want. This guy is a dirty, disgusting fag. He should be called Ugleon or Fageon."

Aaron glared at the Snubbull. "Okay, listen here girl. I may be gay, but at least I'm not a bitch. I accept who I am! You know, people like you make me want to puke. Actually, if I do puke on you, it would be a fabulous improvement. I mean, look at you. You look more like a guy than a Machamp."

Now, everyone knew Aaron was a happy and not easily angered pokemon. So hearing him tell Princess off, it surprised most people. Princess kept up the glare. Aaron smirked, and snap his right paw in the 'Oh Snap' form.

"Mmhmm, I went there." He said sassily.

Everyone was quiet. There was no sound, except the soft sound of the waves hitting the support beams on the dock. "What'd I miss?" A tiny voice asked.

Ryo looked at the owner of the voice, and saw a tiny Pachirisu. "Hello PJ, how are you?" He asked his fellow electric type.

"I'm good, now what happened? Why is everyone so quiet?" The squirrel asked. Ryo shrugged, "I have no idea myself. Just go join the ranks."

PJ ran to the group. Princess stayed far away from Aaron, and vice versa. Everyone tried going back to being normal. Rosalee took every oppritunity to glare at the 'Snobbull'. Every girl did actually. Even the quiet Breanne. Aaron would, if he wasn't already transfixed on the approaching contestant. He was a shiny Arcanine, except, instead of his fur being yellow, his tail, mane and all his other tan fur was yellow. He was smiling brightly.

He leaped off the boat, before it even got to the dock, and made it to the dock. Aaron just kept staring. The dog flipped his mane out of his face, and smiled, "Sup." Was all he said. Aaron could've sworn he died there.

Ryo looked at the fiery dog, "Muhammad, welcome!" Muhammad smiled, "Thanks man, so excited to be here."

He padded off to the group, and much to his joy, he sat next to Aaron. "Sup man? Awesome rings!" He complemented. Aaron lightly blushed and looked to Rosalee. She was grinning, and he whispered in her ear, "Score!"

Ryo sighed, looking at a watch that magically appeared. "Okay, since we need to get the teams and challenge started, all the contestants that are left are arriving now."

Wesley the Bisharp, Luc the Persian, Amanda the Roserade, Mask the Zorua, Griffen the Floatzel, Monroe the Mightyena, Artemis the Milotic, Maddy the Shinx, Xerces the Beheeyem, Violet the Mienshao, and finally, Laine the Infernape all arrived on the same boat.

Ryo smiled, accomplished with himself. Lola rolled her eyes, "Okay, let's just get too it."

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

Ryo:** This is the confessional. Express all you want in here! Say what you want in here, and don't worry, we never air these to other campers.**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Breanne:_ (Has her arms crossed)_** Yeah...so far, this sucks.**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Aaron:_ (Is holding his front paws like a person praying)_** Thank you god!**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Princess: _(Is glaring at the camera)_** If that fag thinks he can beat me, he has another thing coming. I promise you.**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Rose:** I like pie! HAHAHAHA!**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

Ryo gathered everyone at the bonfire area, "Okay, so when I call your name, you go over to where Grumpy the Heracross is." He pointed to the scowling bug. He turned back to the campers. "Okay, so, PJ, Misha, Lea, Aurora, Violet, Rai, Gloria, Xerces, Dean, Sam, Rose, and Monica. Go over to that grumpy bug."

They all went, and when Grumpy glared at them, they slowed down. Ryo smiled, "You are the Enduring Entei's!"

Lola flew over a banner with the face of Entei on it. Misha caught it, and unravelled it. "Sweet!"

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Confessional: Grumpy don't get paid enough for this! But I don't get paid at all! :(**

Monica:** Aww! Me and Chandly aren't on the same team! I hope he doesn't get kicked off before the merge, that way we can be back together.**

PJ:** My team seems to be very balanced. We have smarts, strength, and everything in between.**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

**Still Bonfire Pit**

Lola took the list from Ryo, "Okay, now everyone I call, go over to that pole." She pointed to a lone pole. "Monroe, Quinn, Sprouty, Tom, Muhammad, King, Laine, Aaron, Amanda, Chandler, Rosalee, and Maddy."

All of them walked, floated or otherwise, to the pole. Ryo threw over a yellow banner, "You are the Roaring Raikou's."

Tom cheered, "Yeah, awesome!"

* * *

**Confessional: Spoiler Alert! Someone is about to be very happy!**

Aaron:_ (Is bouncing around excited)_** Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! **_(Stops)_** I'm on Muhammad's team! **

Chandler:** Okay, so my team is the misfit team. I guess I have to take leader ship.**

* * *

**STILL BONFIRE PIT! JEEZ!**

Ryo took the list again, "Okay, those of you who haven't been called, you are all the Swift Suicunes. Shamus, Artemis, Wesley, Cleo, Princess, Sid, Rachel, Breanne, Griffen, Luc, Mask, Chelsea."

He tossed a blue banner to them. Breanne caught it with her psychic powers, "Whatever."

* * *

**Confessional: Someone's excited. -.-**

Breanne:_ (Sighs)_** This is just great. I have the snob, the drunk, the nerd lover, the bimbo, the girly guy and an insane guy. Perfect.**

Sid:** I'M A GUY!**

* * *

**Middle of Camp**

Ryo led them to the middle of the camp, where there were three double sided cabins. All of them went to their color coded ones. Suicunes in blue, Entei's in red, and Raikou's in yellow.

* * *

**Raikou Boy's Side**

Aaron sighed, sitting on his top bunk. He was watching his male team mates interract with each other. Chandler was talking with Tom, whil Muhammad was listening to a story that Monroe was telling. King was just listening as well. No one was paying any attention to Aaron, like always.

He jumped off his bed and snuck out the door and into the girl's side. Muhammad noticed this, and turned to the two he was with, "That guy is weird, isn't he?" He asked. Monroe shook his head, "I don't think so. He just seems to be more friendly with the girls than us guys." The Mightyena said. King nodded, "Yessss, that sssseeemssss to be the cassssse." He hissed.

Chandler listened to the conversation, and thought for a minute.

* * *

**Confessional: Well, everyone loves an outcast. That's why I'm so loved! :D**

Muhammad:** I feel bad for Aaron. He seems to be a nice guy, but no one's giving him a chance. **_(Frowns, sadly)_

Chandler:** I know it's kind of mean, but Aaron seems to be our weak link in the team. I think we might have to vote him off. Plus, if he's already aligned with the girls, he has the power to vote everyone of us guys off.**

Aaron:** Muhammad should change his name to MuHOTmad. **_(Sighs dreamily)_

* * *

**Raikou Girl's Side**

Aaron walked inside the cabin, and was instantly welcomed in by Rosalee, Quinn, and Maddy. "Aaron! It took you long enough." Rosalee said, handing over twenty poke-dollars to Amanda. "Here, you win."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. Maddy spoke, "They bet how long it would take you to get over here. Amanda said a half an hour, whil Rosalee said ten minutes. You came after twenty five minutes." she explained. Aaron nodded, and sat down on the bed Quinn was at.

Amanda spoke, "Okay, cutest guy based off first impressions? Quinn?" She looked at the rabbit. She thought for a minute, then smiled, "Luc."

The flowery pokemon turned to Aaron. "How about you Aar?" She asked. Aaron sighed as he layed his front paws over each other and resting his on them, "Muhammad." He said dreamily.

Rosalee growled, before handing Maddy ten poke dollars, "I thought it would be Ryo but no, you had to crush on Muhammad." She growled, playfully. Aaron shrugged. "Whatever girl."

Laine the Infernape just watched everything, annoyed.

* * *

**Confessional: I just realized what the 'D' in TDI means, don't watch it!**

Laine:** Okay, that guy may be cool with every girl in there, but I don't see him lasting till the merge. Sorry kid, you're cute and all, but this show isn't all about cute.**

Amanda:** I like Aaron. He's so cool. Plus, having a gay guy being your friend is like the best thing ever! They know what guys like, and they can give you advice on what guys want to do.**

Maddy**: I don't want anyone to know, but Ryo is my older brother. Yeah, I know, but he doesn't know he has a little sister. Ryo, if you're watching this, please don't be biased and let my team win automatically.**

* * *

**Suicune Boy's Side**

Sid sighed. His cabinmates are all weirdos. Mask keeps setting pranks on Griffen, who yells at him for being near him. Wesley keeps snickering to himself and saying, "That might work." Luc looks at his reflection too much and Shamus just keeps pulling random beers out of no where and guzzling them down in less than three seconds.

It's times like this he wishes that he was in fact a girl.

* * *

**Confessional: I guess the cat's got his own tongue! XD**

Sid:_ (Sighs)_** I'm a guy, stuck in a girl's body!**

Shamus:_ (Burps loudly and laughs, before pulling out a beer bottle and chugging it.)_

* * *

**Suicune Girl's Side**

"Okay, listen up!" Princess called to all the girls. They turned to her, unamused. She smiled, "Thank you. Okay, now, I have to have a whole bunk to myself, or I will lose my beautiful complextion. So Cleo, you sleep on the floor."

Cleo raised an eyebrow, "And why should I?" She asked. Princess scoffed, "Because, like, you're a cat, and they can sleep anywhere. You don't need a bed."

The Liepard glared at the Queen Bee, "Oh hellz to the no!" Chelsea exclaimed. Princess looked to her, "Excuse me?"

Chelsea got in Princess' face, "Was there an election for queen, because I'm pretty sure I didn't vote for you? Why do you get to call the shots?"

Princess just laughed, "Oh silly Chelsea. Everyone knows that beauty rules over anything else. You can be as strong or smart as you want, but if you're not pretty, good luck getting anywhere in life." She explained. Artemis the Milotic looked a little worried, but kept the smile on her face, "Alright, let's not be rash about this." She slithered in between the girls. "We can compromise. Princess, I get it. You need beauty sleep."

Cleo and Chelsea snickered at the aqua snake's subtle insult.

Artemis continued, "So, how about, we take one bunk apart so you can have a single bed to yourself, and we can all get a nice night's sleep?"

Princess huffed, "Fine, but keep the other beds away from me. Artemis, I really don't understand why you side with the ugly people. You're obviously beautiful. You know, if you ever change your mind, me and Rachel welcome you." The pink dog gestured to the ice-ghost who waved.

Artemis sighed, but went to one of the bunks and started pulling it apart. Breanne just sat in the back and sighed, "This is gonna be a long season."

* * *

**Confessional: Obviously since there's 35 people that need to get the hell out!**

Chelsea:** I don't know who taught Princess that being a bitch is good, but whoever did is a freaking dumbass. I can't wait to vote her out!**

Cleo:** I may be a cat, but I like a warm bed just as much as that snob.**

Artemis: _(Covered in splinters, bruises, and cuts, but is smiling in accomplishment)_** That went rather well, don't you think?**

* * *

**Entei Boy's Side**

Rai and PJ were becoming good friends. Rai already made friends with Dean and Misha but still needed a whole island full of pokemon to become friends with. He was talking to PJ about how his dream is to evolve into a Jolteon. "I don't know why, but being able to control electricity seems like the coolest thing ever!" He told the squirrel.

PJ nodded, "Yeah it is. For me, it's how I impressed my girlfriend at home."

Xerces gave a sarcastic laugh, "You have a girlfriend? What dumb Pachirisu would willingly date you?"

PJ shrugged, "I don't know. My girlfriend's a Dewott, named Aqua."

Dean gave a small laugh, "Sorry little buddy, but that's hard to believe. I mean, Dewott's are smokin, and you aren't what that type of babe needs."

PJ huffed, "Oh, screw you guys. Aqua is real, and when I win this game I'll prove it!"

Misha sighed, "Come on, if the guy says he has a Dewott girlfriend, then he has a Dewott girlfriend." He defended the squirrel.

The other's just rolled their eyes and went into their own worlds. Rai approached PJ, "I believe you, and trust me, if they say you aren't Dewott material, then they don't know anything."

* * *

**Confessional: Dr. Rai is in the building!**

PJ:** Aqua is real! Right babe? I miss you! I'll win this for you!**

Misha:** I don't really believe that PJ has a girlfriend, but if he says so. **

Dean:** PJ is my buddy, but I just can't believe that he landed a smokin hot babe as his girl.**

* * *

**Entei Girl's Side**

Rose was writing something down in a notebook and was snickering to herself. Lea was having a nice conversation with Violet and Gloria. Aura was watching Monica lay a prank for Gloria. Monica set a whoopie cushion right under where she was sitting, and as soon as the sound went off, Gloria blushed bright red and Monica cracked up. Rose gave a small snicker, before writing in her note book again.

* * *

**Confessional: It's the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pranks!**

Rose:** I'm a genius! MUWAHAHAHA**

Monica:** That was funny! Did you see Gloria's face? Priceless!**

Aura: **Is it bad if I'm reduced to entertain myself by watching someone play a stupid prank on a poor innocent pokemon?**

* * *

Ryo and Lola stood in the middle of camp. "Well, that wraps up episode one. Any favorites? Please stay tuned for the next episode! On Total Pokemon Island!" Both of them said at the same time.

* * *

Wesley:** I just want to let you know world. You will all live under my control! MuwahahMUWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Okay, so we all met the campers. Sorry about skipping the last few, but if I gave them regular intros, this chapter would be it's own story. Now to clear up any rumors. My name may be Wesley, but someone I have never even met sent in Wesley the Bisharp! I will not be biased in any shape or form. Now please review your opinions.**


	3. Cliffs, Alcohol, and Alliances Pt 1

**Raikou Boy's CabinSide**

Chandler the Lampent got up from his sleep, and looked around the cabin. Aaron the Umbreon was lightly snoring, wearing a sparkly pink eye coverer. King the Serperior was sleeping quietly with his glasses resting on the small table in the cabin. Monroe the Mightyena was barking lightly in his sleep. Tom the Lucario was nowhere to be found.

Chandler rose from his bed, and looked under his bunk, to see if Muhammad was there. Sure enough, the large dog was curled in a ball, sleeping peacefully. Chandler floated outside, and looked around. The island was barely lit with the slightly risen sun. In the middle of the camp, there Tom was, using his Bone Club, and swinging it in different patterns. His aura sensors were up and his eyes were closed. Chandler could hear him grunt every hard swing.

He floated over to him, only for Tom to swing the club so it stopped right in front of his face. Chandler looked down at Tom, "Um...What are you doing?" He asked. The aura jackal opened his eyes and his sensors dropped. "I'm just doing my morning exercises. I need to stay fit in some way, and I don't think there's a membership gym on this island." He explained.

Chandler nodded, and lowered his guard. He dropped a few feet so he was about two feet above ground. "So, our first challenge is today." He mentioned.

Tom nodded, "Yeah, I know. I wonder what it's gonna be." He told the floating lantern. The Lampent just looked up to the sky, going through all the possible ideas that Ryo and Lola could come up with. "I have no clue. With Ryo and Lola, you never know." Chandler admitted. The rest of the conversation was mostly about what they thought the challenge was gonna be.

* * *

**Confessional: Good Morning! I suffer from insomnia, so no sleep for me! :D**

Chandler: _(Thinking) _**There's more to that Lucario that meets the eye.**

Tom: **I like Chandler. He's a cool dude. Well, he would be cool if he wasn't made of fire.**

* * *

**Suicune Girl's CabinSide**

The girls all woke up to a shrill scream. Cleo the Liepard looked to the shaking Princess the Snubbull, worried, "What? What happened?" She asked.

Princess held a hand out, "I...I...I broke a nail!" She wailed. There was a growl heard, and a very annoyed Espeon walked to the diva. "A nail? You woke us up and six-thirty in the morning over a freaking nail?" Chelsea asked, very tired.

Princess nodded, "Yes." She cried. Chelsea looked like she was gonna explode, before a certain serpant slithered in. "Alright, that's enough." The soothing voice of Artemis the Milotic calmed the two. The motherly serpant looked at Princess' paw. "Okay, Princess, I think Chelsea knows a recovering move. Would you let her hold your paw, so she can fix your broken nail, and we might be able to sleep a bit longer?"

Princess nodded, reluctantly. Chelsea shuddered as she grabbed the paw, and her body started to glow brightly. Princess' paw also glowed. Cleo looked at it in awe, "That's Morning Sun!"

When the light died down, Chelsea let go of the pink paw, while Princess was basking in the glory of getting her nail back. "I did it! I got my nail back!"

Chelsea glared at her, "Who got your nail back?" She asked, unsure of waht Princess meant. Artemis just shook her head, "Let's not start another arguement. Let's just try to go back to sleep."

Chelsea smiled and went towards her bed. Just as she was about to climb in the intercom sounded. "All contestants report to the Mess Hall for breakfast and for your challenge briefing." Ryo's voice sounded.

Chelsea shook with anger, "Are. You. Kidding. Me?" She seethed through gritted teeth.

* * *

**Confessional: I wish I could sleep! Then maybe I could make my dreams come true! :(**

Chelsea: **That Snubbull better watch herself. One mistake and she's gone. If we do lose, I think it's pretty clear that she goes home.**

Rachel (Frosslass): **That light that Kelsey made was pretty. I wish I could do it.**

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Everyone was afraid to even look at the food. Okay, it didn't look bad. It looked like normal scrambled eggs, and pancakes, but they've all seen other TPI's. They didn't trust it. The first to cave was Shamus the Pikachu. He ate all of his breakfast with no complaints, yet no one dug in right after. I mean, would you if a drunk guy says it's okay to eat? Thought so.

Gloria the Audino was the bravest, sober one. She cautiously took a bite of her egg, and to her surprise it tasted fine. "Mmm. This isn't that bad." She said as she ate more. This encouraged a lot of the others to eat. Ryo walked in. "I see you all are enjoying Chef Grumpy's four star breakfast."

Luc the Persian looked up from his meal, "But why is the food good? I mean other TPI's have awful food."

Ryo smiled, "An exellent question. We wanted to be different, so we hired a four star chef. Grumpy may not have the best personality, but his cooking skills make up for it. Now, after you all finish your breakfast, meet me on the cliff for the not-obvious-challenge."

* * *

**On The Walk to The Cliff-Team Suicune**

Walking up the hill, Artemis had to carry the drunk Shamus up the hill, and Luc was carrying Princess, who claimed that the grass would ruin her beautiful feet. Chelsea approached Mask the Zorua. "I hope Shamus doesn't do anything too stupid to make us want to vote him off. I want Princess to be the first to leave the team." she told the small fox.

Mask raised a brow, "Is she that annoying?"

Chelsea nodded furiously, "Uh-huh!"

Mask laughed a bit, before looking a head and watching Sid's behind. He smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: I want to climb Mt. Everest, but I don't have a passport.**

Mask: **What? Sid's got a nice ass, for a dude. Don't judge me!**

Artemis: **I was happy to carry that poor darling Shamus. He was unable to get up the hill himself, so I was just being helpful.**

* * *

**The Cliff**

Ryo and Lola were both at the top already, and when the teams got there, Ryo smiled. "Welcome all, to your first challenge. Now, you probably guessed it, but you will have to jump off the cliff, and land in the safe zone. If you jump and don't land in the safe zone, get ready to be Sharpedo and Gyrados bait.

If you choose not to jump, you have to wear the dreaded Spearow Hat of Shame. If you land in the safe zone that's one point." Ryo explained. Lola chirped, "Entei's first!"

Misha the Gallade walked to the edge, and looked down. "Yeesh! That's a far way down." He turned to his team, "So, who wants to go first?" He asked.

He got silence. He sighed, "Fine, I'll go. It's just a thousand feet dive into Sharpedo infested waters." He jumped and performed a perfect dive into the safe zone. His team cheered, and he resurfaced. "Come on! It's actually pretty fun!"

Rai the Eevee was about to jump, when he heard his sister groan. He looked back at his shiny twin. She was holding her front left paw. If was slightly red. "Aura!" he ran over, "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah...Just jump for the challenge! Don't quit because of me." She encouraged him. Rai looked his sister in the eye, "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

Rai walked to the edge and took one final look at his sister, before jumping off the cliff. He hit the water and swam to the surface, relieved that he landed in the safe zone.

PJ the Pachirisu, Gloria and Sam the Absol dived next, each making it in the safe zone. Monica the Misdreavous floated down to the safe zone and Violet the Mienshao tripped off the edge. Unbeknownst to anyone, Mask placed a stick there, right before Violet stepped there. She tripped over that stick and fell uncontrollably to the water. Luck was with her, because she landed in the safe zone. There were still five that were left from the Entei's. Lea the Blaziken turned to Aura and Xerces, "You two are the only ones that can jump without risking your life." She stated.

Xerces the Beheeyem yawned, "Nah, I'm good." He went over to the side and pulled a book out. Aura limped to the edge. Her paw was still hurting badly, but she had to jump, for her team, and for her brother. She hopped off the edge and her body started to glow and light blue orbs formed around her. She growled and the orbs flew in front of her, and the water splashed up and froze. She landed on the frozen slide and slid right into the safe zone.

Lea's eyes were wide, "Wow, now that's a hidden power."

Lola squawked, "Okay, that's eight jumpers and four chickens. Suicune's next!"

Shamus laughed, drunkily, stumbling to the edge, and falling off, heading to the danger zone. A giant Gyrados surfaced and opened his giant mouth, ready to eat the falling mouse. Chelsea and Artemis were scared, "SHAMUS!"

Ryo turned to the cameras, "Will Shamus make it out alive? Who will win the first challenge? Why does my hat never fall off? Join us when we come back, on Total Pokemon Island!"


	4. Cliffs, Alcohol, and Alliances Pt 2

Shamus the Pikachu fell towards his doom in what seemed like slow motion. The entire cast watched as the mouse hiccuped, laughed, and continued to fall. Ryo and Lola were both looking at each other like they were in trouble. Misha and Violet dived into the water from the boat carrying the Entei's that jumped. But, it wasn't them who saved the mouse. A lone figure jumped after the mouse with lightning speed.

It was Griffin the Floatzel. He calmly dived with swift accuracy towards the drunken mouse. His body suddenly surrounded itself with water and he became a water bullet. Griffen grabbed the mouse, and shot to the safe zone. They both landed with a splash. Shamus surfaced, and he laughed at the angry glare the Gyrados sent him. "Aye, not today!" He slurred, before passing out in Griffen's grip.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself, "It's just for trust, just for trust."

* * *

**Confessional: Well, that was close.**

Griffen: **Everyone knows that trust gets you everywhere in these shows. It's not like I like the pipsqueak, I just needed to get my team on my side, no matter how much it went against my morals.**

Shamus:** Damn swimming lizard lucky I didn't kick his arse all the way to Mars! **_(Burps and hiccups, before passing out, once again)_

* * *

Ryo sighed in relief, "That was a lawsuit just waiting to happen." He turned to the other Suicunes, "Who's next?"

Artemis skillfully slithered off the edge and landed in the danger zone. But, just as the Gyrados surfaced to eat her, he had hearts in his eyes. Artemis pouted, "Excuse me, but can you escort me to shore?" She asked.

The Gyrados nodded, dazed. "Pretty." he said, entranced.

Griffin facepalmed, "Really?"

Mask giggled insanely as he hopped off the edge and landing in the safe zone. Rachel looked over the edge, before looking back, "I thought this was gonna be a beauty pageant!" She complained. Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Yeah, no."

Rachel fell off the edge, after being pushed by Chelsea. Luckily, she landed in the safe zone. Chelsea smirked before jumping after the Frosslass. She also landed in the safe zone. Breanne floated down with her psychic powers and placed a hand in the safe zone. Quinn looked at Ryo, "Is that fair?"

He nodded, "As long as you touch the safe zone, it's fair."

Wesley cackled as he jumped off, splitting the water with his blades. He jumped from the bottom of the lake to the surface and cackled once again when he saw that he landed in the safe zone, "Success! First this show, and then the world will be mine! Muwahahahahaha! Ack!" He then proceeded to have a major coughing fit.

Ryo turned to the final four left on the team. Luc turned to Cleo and Sid, "We're all cat pokemon, so we hate getting wet." He sent a subtle wink to Cleo and Sid, who both got flustered with. Princess huffed, "No way I'm doing this!"

Luc turned to the diva-dog. "And why is that?" He asked. Princess looked at him, "Obviously, I'd get my beautifully styled fur wet. I'm not gonna be jumping into lake water for 5,000,000 poke-dollars. This look costs at least a billion." She said snobbishly.

Luc got in her face, "Okay, but we need one more jumper. Right now, we are tied with the Entei's so I don't want a tiebreaker."

Xerces threw his book away, and growled, "Okay, that's it! I can't take all this arguing!" He floated off the edge and went right to the safe zone.

Ryo smiled, "Well, now that's nine for the Entei's and six for the Suicunes. Shamus almost cost us a huge lawsuit, so we took his point away. Finally, if the Raikou's can get ten jumpers they are safe. Entei's, you are automatically safe, but are you the winnners?"

Luc sent a glare to Princess, who rolled her eyes and walked away. Tom the Lucario whooped, "Yahoo! This is so extreme!" he shouted, diving off the edge, with Quinn and Maddy following him. All three of them made it into the safe zone.

Aaron looked over the edge, before backing away, "I can't do it!" He announced. Muhammad approached him, "Aaron, dude, chill out. Relax yourself." He did some weird breathing thing that Aaron found to be the sexiest thing.

Muhammad looked at him, "We'll jump together, okay?" He suggested. Aaron looked at him, "Aren't you, like, a fire type?" He asked.

Muhammad nodded, "Yeah, but I surf alot, so I know how to swim. Plus, water sooths the soul." He explained. "Now, jump on my back."

Aaron's eyes widened, "W-What?" He stuttered, blushing a bit. Muhammad smiled warmly at him, "Get on my back."

Aaron jumped and as soon as he landed on the Arcanine's back, the dog jumped off the edge, carrying a screaming Umbreon with him. They both landed in the safe zone, and Aaron smiled at Muhammad, who's mane was covering his right eye, making him look like a surfer boy. The dogs both grinned at each other.

Rosalee watched the whole thing, before walking over to Sprouty and Amanda. She whispered in their ears, and they all grinned. Sprouty hopped off the edge, with Amanda following. King slithered off, grinning. "Thisss isss sssso thrilling!" he shouted as he fell into the safe zone.

All three grass types landed in the safe zone no problem. Amanda looked at Aaron and Muhammad, who were both sharing a blanket with each other, and turned to Sprouty. "Thirty poke-dollars says that those two are going to be an item by the merge."

Sprouty nodded, "Thirty poke-dollars says that they become an item by the fifth challenge."

Amanda smirked. "You're on."

* * *

**Confessional: Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face!**

Amanda: **I do not have a gambling problem! Really! I bet you ten poke-dollars I don't have a problem!**

* * *

Monroe cheered as he jumped and landed with all four of his paws on his sides, so he landed belly first. He hit the water hard, and everyone winced as he screamed like a school girl. Ryo laughed, "Ouch! Love to see that happen."

Lola rolled her eyes, just as Chandler floated down to the surface of the lake and poked the water in the safe zone. Lola squawked, "That's it! Ten points for Raikou's! They win!"

She announced it using her Screech move. All of the team mates celebrated with a loud cheer. Well, everyone except Monroe, who was being taken to the camp infermary by the nurse Abra's. Aaron was so excited that he hugged Muhammad around his neck, but suddenly realized what he did. He found himself staring into the dogs shining eyes. He looked away and whispered, "Sorry about that."

Sprouty looked at Amanda with a smug grin as she adjusted her glasses. Amanda huffed and walked away. Lola started speaking again, "Suicune's, I'm sorry, but you are the losing team so you might need to think about who you are kicking off tonight."

Ryo looked to the camera, "And there you have it. The very first challenge of the season. Wasn't it great? Now, our creative team for the show is currently brain-dead, so we need challenge ideas. We have enough for the next three episodes and few for future episodes, but we need more ideas. Please send in all of you ideas!"

Lola squawked, "Yes, but please, keep them humane. Join us after the break for the elimination of the first camper. Which Suicune will it be? Find out later on Total Pokemon Island!"


	5. Cliffs, Alcohol, and Alliances Pt 3

**Campsite**

Aaron sat on the steps to his teams cabin. He was thinking about the challenge. He tried to back out of the challenge because of his fear, but Muhammad encouraged him, and even helped him down. He thought back to the awkward moment after Aaron's celebretory hug on the Arcanine. 'Why must I be so stupid?' He criticized himself in his head. The cabin door opened, and Sprouty walked out. Aaron looked at her, "Hey Sprouts." He greeted, using his personal nickname for her.

The Oddish sat next to Aaron with a smile, "Hey, whatcha thinking about? A certain striped dog perhaps?" She teased, with a sly grin. Aaron laughed, "A little, but mostly about the challenge. I would've chickened out if it wasn't for Muhammad. I'm just wondering why he did it."

Sprouty thought for a moment, "Well, maybe he's looking for a friend, and he thought that helping you would help him do that. Or maybe he just wanted to help." She explained her theories, adjusting her glasses.

Aaron smiled a small smile, "Yeah, and if that's what has to happen, then that's what I'll deal with." His heart lurched at those words. It felt like someone took a Cacnea and threw it on his heart.

Sprouty sighed, "Now don't think like that. You don't know him that well. He could be the same way as you. It's very possible for it to happen." She assured him. She patted his shoulder with one of her leaves. Aaron gave a sad smile, "Yeah, well, it's unlikely."

He then got up and walked away from the cabin with his tail drooping and his head down. Sprouty groaned, "I'm an idiot." She said, smacking herself with a leaf.

* * *

**Confessional: If it's popsicle, it's possible! :)**

Aaron: **I hope Sprouty is right. I can't take much more neglect in my life. **

Sprouty: _(Is slapping herself with her leaves) _**Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!**

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Princess sat with Rachel, Sid, and Mask in front of her. "Okay, so I needed three people to take with me to the final four, and I chose you guys."

Rachel grinned, while Sid and Mask high-fived. Princess continued, "But, if any of you break any of the rules, consider yourself booted from the island."

Rachel tilted her head, "There are rules?" She asked. Princess nodded, "Of course. #1, You vote who I want with no questions asked. #2 Don't even mention those scum-bags Aaron and Chelsea. and finally #3, If any of you get immunity and I don't, you give it to me."

Sid rasied his paw, "Um, but what if we are at risk of leaving?" He asked.

Princess frowned, "Doesn't matter. You still give it up." She snapped, making him flinch a bit. Mask spoke up, "So, who are we voting today?"

Princess grinned, "Thank you Mask, for an actually good question. I want you all to vote Shamus out. He got us a point taken away and we could've gotten at least a tiebreaker. Understood?"

All three nodded, and the dog smirked, "Perfect."

* * *

**Confessional: I would say I smell a rat, but I have no nose. :(**

Princess: _(Scoffs) _**As if I'm taking those three idiots to the finals with me. As soon as the merge hits, Sid, Mask and Rachel will be begging for mercy.**

Rachel: **I like Prince. She trusts me enough to take me to the finals with her, and she has a great fashion sense.**

* * *

**Suicune Cabin Porch**

Artemis, Cleo and Breanne looked at Chelsea who was pacing in front of them. Artemis cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Chelsea? Why are we here?" She asked.

The Espeon sighed, "I want Princess out. You three seem to hate her as much as I do. Artemis, you just don't show it." She explained. The three looked at each other, before nodding at the purple cat like thing.

Chelsea grinned.

"Are you guys voting Princess?" A smooth voice rang out. Espeon looked and swooned when Luc walked over. He walked with a swagger which made Cleo, Chelsea and Artemis all swoon like crazy. Breanne rolled her eyes before looking away from the attractive cat. Chelsea composed herself, "Oh Luc, what a surprise. Yes, we are, why?"

He gave a seductive smirk, "No reason, except that I can't stand having someone competing with me in the looks department. I mean lets face it. I'm much more attractive than Princess." He casually winked at Cleo who fainted onto Artemis.

Chelsea nodded, hypnotized by the beauty of the male Persian. "Yeah, beautiful. Simply beautiful."

Breanne raised an eyebrow, "I never took you to be romantic Chels?" She observed. Chelsea shook her head, "Uh...I...I'm not, and don't you dare think otherwise!" She snapped.

Breanne shrugged, and pulled out a notebook and started writing. Luc spoke up, "So, we all are voting for Princess? That's five out of twelve votes. I say we get Shamus and Griffen on our side."

Cleo woke up and responded, mumbling, "You can be on my side all you want." She said, dreamily. Luc walked away, "I'll catch ya later ladies." He called, clicking his tonuge.

Cleo fanned herself with Artemis' tail, "He is so dreamy!" She swooned. Artemis nodded, "Uh-huh. Dreamy!" She replied the Absol watched the whole thing, and glared at the Persian as he walked away.

* * *

**Confessional: Luc is so gorgeous, even I think so, and I'm just a shack!**

Luc: **I was born into the modeling buisness. My looks got me everywhere in life. I can't tell you how many girls, and guys fall before me. My strategy for this show is just use my sexual appeal and put these ladies in a trance. They'll be so busy gawking at me, that they won't notice when I pounce. **_(Chuckles darkly)_

Chelsea: **Okay, for the record, I was not staring at Luc. He had something on his gem, and it caught my attention. I was not captivated by those...gorgeous green eyes, or his golden fur, or his sexy smile. **_(Gets a dreamy expression on her face, before realizing what she said and slaps her slef in the face) _**No, bad Chels!**

Sam: **Okay, so my first actual speaking line in the story so far. I don't like that Luc character. **_(His eyes flicker from hazel to the darkest black for a few seconds, before shaking it away)_** Ugh! Got to keep HIM under control.**

* * *

**Bonfire Ceremony**

Ryo and Lola stood by a large tree stump with a tray on it. Sitting on numerous stumps, logs and rocks, were the Suicunes. Ryo addressed them, "Welcome Suicunes. Now, I'm sure you all know about this ceremony, but I need to explain it for the viewers. Each of you has voted in the confessional for who you want to leave. I will call out the names of those who are safe, until we reach the bottom two. When each name is called, you get a poffin."

Lola squawked, "That's right! And we only have eleven here, so one of you won't get one. Now, I will call the first three names. Cleo, Wesley, and Artemis, come get your poffins!" The cat, metal soldier and sea serpant recieved their treats and waited behind the hosts.

Ryo continued, "The next four who are safe are Rachel, Breanne, Mask and Luc." The four all got up with looks of relief on their faces. Well, Luc wasn't worried. Now only five remained. "Chelsea, Sid, you are safe." Lola told the two.

They smiled at each other, befoer going over to get their poffin. Ryo faced the bottom three. "Griffen, Princess, and Shamus. All three of you recieved at least one vote. Shamus, you are constantly drunk and kind of annoying. Plus you messed up today on the challenge."

The Pikachu just burped, and laughed.

"Princess, you are a bitch and have not been anything useful since you've gotten here. You didn't jump, plus you started criticizing the others on your team."

Princess just huffed, "Just give me my poffin already!" She demanded.

Ryo moved on to Griffen, "Griffen, I don't know why you got any votes. I guess some people think that you're a threat or something. Anyways, you had only one vote, so you're safe." Ryo tossed the poffin to the Floatzel, who grunted in acknowledgement.

The Luxray faced the bottom two, "And, the final poffin goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Princess." He tossed the treat to the dog, who smirked as she took a bite. Chelsea and Luc glared at the drama queen. Lola turned to Shamus, "Shamus, I'm sorry but you've been kicked off. Time to go."

The Pikachu laugehd drunkily, before stumbling to the dock. No one acknowledged that he left, as they were all glaring at Princess. Well, everyone except Wesley, and Princess' alliance. Ryo just nodded to the team, "Now, time for you guys to head back. See you all tomorrow." He told them as he and Lola walked away.

* * *

**Confessional: Shamus' Final Words**

Shamus: **Damn lizard was lucky this time. Next time, I will have my revenge on that living sushi. I need a drink. I don't want any one to win. I was supposed to! Whatever, I want a drink.**

* * *

**There it is! Shamus the Pikachu was the first to get kicked off. I liked his character, but the only jokes I could think for him would be him burping and hiccuping, which got old fast. Now there are 35 remaining. Next time, the campers must dodge for their lives!**

**Voting Results-**

Cleo - Princess

Rachel - Shamus

Wesley - Griffen

Artemis - Princess

Mask - Shamus

Chelsea - Princess

Griffen - Shamus

Breanne - Princess

Sid - Shamus

Princess - Shamus

Luc - Princess

Shamus - Himself (Dumbass)

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I was extremely busy. I'll try to get a bunch of updates today!**


End file.
